


[Podfic of] Castiel’s Guide to Wooing a Winchester

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never doubted that he was meant for Dean. Getting Dean to see it proved another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Castiel’s Guide to Wooing a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castiel’s Guide to Wooing a Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187338) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1eQi9Ws) (6.8 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 14:52

**Streaming:**  



End file.
